New Life
by Reveeno
Summary: KanameXZero m-preg, my first fanfiction Kaname acting strange, people keeping things from zero, zero finding out he is having a child, and that the enemy's want it. Not a good summary but the story is good!
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first Kaname and Zero fanfiction meaning its Yaoi o.o :3 as well as my first story ever in ^^ I hope you guys like it :D

Oh, and I don't own Vampire knight /

Zero had abrudtly woke-up. He got off of the bed as quickly as he could. He ran towards the bathroom. Once he reached the toilet he through up, all the food he had ate yesterday. He stood-up and rinsed his mouth. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't wear a shirt when he slept. He looked at his stomach and turned to the side, "Did I gain weight?" he knew he didn't eat a lot so where did all this belly fat come from? He continued to look at himself in the mirror and noticed other things. He noticed his sickly pale skin, more pale than normal. He had bags under his eyes, from all the unsleepless nights he hasn't been getting; and his silver hair was messy.

"whats wrong with me?" zero asked himself. He started throwing up almost everyday in the mornings. Zero thought he was sick, but vampires rarely got sick, so he didn't know what was the problem. He had been wanting to ask Kaname, but Kaname had left for a vampire meeting a few days ago, and has yet to arrive. Zero and Kaname had had a relationship for a little over one year, Kaname was the one to confess to Zero and Zero had accepted it. Zero asked if he could join the pureblood, but Kaname said that it would be too suspicious. A vampire-hunter going to a vampire meeting, sounds right, right?

The only ones who knew about Zero's and Kaname's relationship was cross and yuki. The rest of the night class knew nothing about them. Zero could care less if they found out about their relationship, but Kaname told Zero that he didn't want anyone to know other than the ones who knew already. When Zero asked why, the pureblood said that it wasn't time yet. That confused Zero but he didn't say or talked about it anymore.

Zero left the bathroom. He looked at his alarm clock and saw that the time was 6:00am. Classes don't start till 7:00am. The date was Friday, December 21st. Zero didn't want to go back to sleep, he knew he couldn't anyways, even if he tried.

Zero decided to go see Lily, his horse, or rather his friend. Lily in a way was a bit like zero, both had no parents, not many people like them and they only allow certain people near them.

Zero was already outside of the guy's dorm. It was snowing. That's when he noticed a vampric aura. It wasn't the night class students they should be asleep that only left one other option a Level E vampire. Zero rushed towards the direction he could sense the Level E. He was already in the middle of the woods when he saw it.

The level E was standing there doing nothing. Zero reached behind his pants to reach for his Bloody Rose, but cursed himself when he noticed that he left it in the bathroom. The level E saw Zero and stated at him. Zero looked at him as well.

Suddenly the Level E started walking towards him, and Zero stepped back. They did this for a while until zero's back meet with a tree. He cursed himself. The level E stopped never keeping his eyes away from Zero.

Zero looked at the level E wierdly. Most Level E's attacked people on sight, but this one looked like it was in total control of itself.

The Level E began to speak. "Ah your him."

Zero looked at it confused, was the level E looking for him? If so why?

"what are you talking about?" Zero asked. He was looking around the area, looking for any sort of weapon that could help Zero defend himself for a while.

"your That pureblood's lover."

Zero looked at it in surprised. The only ones who knew of their relationship was yuki and cross, so how did this level E know about him and Kaname?

"how-" zero was cut off. "That doesn't matter, my master told me to come here to look for you."

"And what does your "master" want with me. " Zero asked.

"My master said that he wanted the thing inside you."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Zero said getting angry, forgetting the mission he said in his mind, about looking for a weapon.

"My master wants the child in your stomach," the level E said.

"Ae you implying that i-"

"Yes, Ex-human you are pregnant with Kaname's baby," the level E said.

Zero's mind was blank. Was what this thing telling him the truth, was he really pregnant? and how did this Level E know about Kaname? And more importantly who was its master?

hope you guys liked it~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again :) I like to thank everyone who reviewed my story as well as say sorry for the spelling mistakes in the first chapter and or for the spelling mistakes I might make in this chapter Q.Q

If any one has any questions about the first chapter or the second chapter feel free to ask, and ill answer as best as I could :)

Again I don't own Vampire knight, and or get any money for making this story ^^; now to the story!...

"Now vampire hunter, you must come with me," the level E said, rather calmly.

"Like Hell!" zero screamed, he took a fighting stance. Even though he didn't have his gun with him, it didn't mean he can't protect himself against this low level vampire.

"You want to fight me? With the condition you are in?" the level asked.

"Of course, besides how do I know if your telling the truth or not?" zero said, not letting his guard down even for a second. Level E's can be tricky, if you let your guard down even for a second, you'll be down on the ground dead. The leve E said nothing. "Thought so, I knew it was a lie. Why did I believe him in the first place anyways? It was obvious that it was a lie, a male can't get pregnant." Zero thought to himself.

Suddenly a bell rang, signaling all day class students, in Cross academy ,that classes were about to begin.

"Darn." Zero turned to the level E. He let his guard down for a second, so much for "Don't let your guard down."

"Ill come back for you vampire hunter," and with that the Level E was gone. Zero stood there confused. Why would the Level E just leave? It could have defeated Zero quickly, since Zero didn't specialize in hand to hand combat. "What am I saying?" Zero said, "I'm acting like if I wanted to get kidnapped."

Zero stood there for a while more, and left after he made sure that he couldn't sense the level E anymore. What Zero didn't understand was why didn't the night class wake up? He knew that they could sense a Level E from a mile away, so why didn't they come here?

Zero was walking back to his dorms. He didn't feel like going to school, or classes for that matter. He wanted to be left alone, to think about what had happen. "Was the Level E, afraid of humans?" Zero thought. "No that's not possible, normal Level E's attack and kill humans of course they wouldn't be afraid of them, but then again the one I meet didn't seem like a normal Level E, also why did it say I was pregnant, I mean I'm a human male…well vampire, no hunter, dam."

Zero opened the door to his room, and went inside. When he closed it, he fell to the ground, with a small weight on him. "Hi Zero!." Yuki said. "Oh great," zero thought.

"Are you going to class Zero?" yuki asked.

"No," was Zero's short reply.

"I thought so." Zero looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well since Kaname-senpai arrived, I thought you might want some alone time with him." Yuki said with a wink. Zero looked shocked. "Kaname is here! And why didn't I sense him? What the hell is going on?" zero thought.

"When did he arrive Yuki?" zero asked.

"Well around the time the bell rang." Yuki said. "So that explains things," Zero thought. "The Level E didn't run away because he was afraid of humans he ran away because of Kaname.

"Yuki, where is kaname?"

"mmm, I think he in the office with da-" Zero left the room before Yuki even finished. Yuki ran out to see if she could catch up to Zero and asked why he was in a hurry, but stopped when she knew she couldn't catch up."Fine! Mean Zero!" She stared at the path were Zero once was. She gave a loud "humph" and left the other way to the direction of her first class. "I'll go to class myself."

-Well this chapter is shorter that the other one ^^; sorry D;

Ill type more in the next chapter :D and once again thank you for the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry all for the late update ^^; and again ill like to say thank you, to everyone who reviewed XD ( I tend to repeat myself -_-) and well I hope you guys like this chapter :D! oh and please forgive me for the mistakes I might make ^^;

Also o.o I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I get any money for making these stories ^^;

Zero rushed to Cross's office. When he arrived there did he finally sensed Kaname's presence. Zero opened the door.

"Hello Zero," kaname said.

"Hi," zero said simply. Zero ignored Cross, and Cross it seemed didn't seem to mind, for the first time Zero thought.

Cross knowing that both of them needed to talk about things said "Well I'll leave you guys alone, I'll speak to you later Kaname, about our…problem."

"Understood," kaname said.

With that Cross left.

"Kaname."

Kaname looked at zero, (he hadn't before.) "Yes?"

"What was that about?" zero asked. "Nothing you need to concern yourself…yet," Kaname replied.

Zero looked at Kaname, weirdly. He knew that Kaname would explain everything to him in time. "Okay."

They both still stared at each other for a minute.

"Kaname, I need to tell you something."

"Go ahead," Kaname replied.

"There was a Level E in the school."

"Yes I know."

"I knew it," thought Zero, he was right, the level E didn't leave because of the day class students but because of Kaname.

"Zero."

"Yeah?"

"Did the Level E say anything to you?"

"Yeah." Zero found it weird that Kaname would ask him that, did Kaname know that a level E was going to attack (well not really attack) the school before it even happened.

"What did he tell you?"

"That I was pregnant with your kid, which is funny right? I mean I'm a guy, and guys don't get pregnant." Zero was laughing it off. Though he stopped when he looked at Kaname's face. "Kaname?"

"Zero, what would you do or rather say, if I were to tell you that what the level E said might be true?"

Zero looked at Kaname shocked. "I don't know. Don't tell me it's true." With the look Kaname gave him he guessed that it was true.

"But how? It's impossible."

"No, I know many men, who had had a child."

"But Kaname that's so… unnatural."

"Well in the hunter world and even in the human world, it might be true, but not in the vampire world."

"But how come I never heard of a male getting pregnant?"

"Because it is a rare case."

"Please, explain it to me Kaname," zero said in a somewhat sarcastic voice, he really didn't want Kaname to tell him how he became pregnant. It won't matter, the point is that he is pregnant, and no history lesson, or story, on how a male got pregnant can stop it from already happening.

"All in due time Zero." Zero was getting mad. "Why do you always say that?" Zero questioned. Kaname not understanding what Zero meant looked at him confused. Zero knowing that look said, "You always say, it's not the right time, or I'll tell you later. Why not now? I doubt you have to do anything important right now right?" Zero said, besides I was going to ask if you even want this kid zero said in his mind.

"Okay then Zero, you are right about me not being busy at the moment, so please ask anything that you want to ask me now," Kaname said.

"Well, if it's true that I am pregnant… Do you even want the child," Zero asked.

"Zero that is a stupid question even for you. Of course I would want to keep it. It is something we made, with only our love, why would I not want it?" Kaname asked.

"Okay just making sure…and well if you didn't want it, I would have kept it anyways; I won't kill it even If that something isn't alive yet."

Kaname knew Zero would have kept it even if he said No, so it didn't matter what his response would have been. He was too nice for his own good. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, how come when you arrived I didn't sense you?" Zero asked.

"Well, that might have happened because you are pregnant Zero. A pregnancy can mess up a person's sense's, but at the same time increase some of them."

"I see, so does that mean I won't be able to sense any vampires?"

"You sensed the Level E right?"

"Yeah."

"Then that is your answer."

Zero looked dumfounded. "So I can't sense purebloods?"

"I guess you can't, you must know Zero I don't know a lot about pregnancy. So I can't really be much help."

"Well I guess I can do research on it. If there is any," Zero said.

"Yes you can."

A silence came between them. "Is that all?" Kaname asked again.

Zero looked at Kaname, and thought "Why does it seem that Kaname wants to get away from me? He keeps telling me Is that it? That's all?" Like if he was in a hurry. Also the only time Kaname looked at him was when he entered. What was going on with him?

"No that's it," Zero said but ended in his mind "for now."

"I see well, I must go talk to cross. I will see you soon Zero." With that Kaname turned to the door, to leave but stopped when zero asked, "I thought you didn't have anything busy to do?" He wanted him and Kaname to spend some time together; they hadn't seen each other for a long while now.

"Sorry but I really must go." Kaname opened the door and left, leaving a sadden Zero behind.

Well I hope you guys like this chapter and I tried to make this chapter longer than the other two :3 I hope I satisfied you guys with this length ^^; oh! And I know there is a lot of talking in this chapter =-= I hope I didn't bore anyone with it! . and ill make the next chapter better (or what I consider better =-=) ^^ till next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the looong update :) I really had no idea what to Wright x.x plus with all the exams coming up and practice . it really takes up people's time D; well I like to thank you guys again for reviewing ^^ and again sorry for the mistakes I might make in this chapter D;

Oh and I'm think the Characters are a bit out of characters D; sorry if they are / I'm trying to keep them in character but I seem to change them when I get into the story XD

Oh, and I do not own Vampire knight nor do I get any monies from doing these stories.. yea XD

Zero was left heartbroken. Kaname usually never acted that way towards him since they got together. He kept hoping that Kaname would open the door and say something like "Just Kidding fooled you didn't I?" but of course Kaname never did.

Do you still love me Kaname? Zero shook his head. Of course he does, or maybe he doesn't. Maybe he thought he was weird for being able to have children, when he was a male, but then again Kaname said that he meet other people who were like Zero, being able to bear children when they were male. So that thought couldn't be right. But then again Zero hasn't been right for a while now.

Maybe Kaname isn't comfortable with it? Zero sighed there was no point in thinking about negative things. He had to think about the bright side of things (Which bright thoughts? He didn't know) He was having a child after all. He could have sworn he remembered that people who were pregnant shouldn't be worried or something, or else it could harm the child. But then again isn't that for people who are like 3 months or something?

He went to opened the door and when he did he almost fell back. Cross, his "father," was standing right in front of the now open door.

Now how come I didn't sense him? Zero thought, when he stood upright.

Cross looked at Zero, serious for a bit, which Zero found kind of weird, then he broke down into tears, which surprised Zero.

"Aww, my precious son is having a baby, I'm going to be a grandfather!"He hugged Zero, at the same time Zero could have sworn he saw sparkles in Cross's eyes. Wait…what? "How did you know I was having a child?" Zero asked trying to push Cross away from him.

"I'm your father, Zero, of course I would know all that is happening with you," Cross said.

"That sounds a bit…stalkerish doesn't it?" Zero asked, he had finally succeeded in pulling Cross away from him.

"No, because I'm your legal guardian till you are eighteen, so it's not stalking unless I tell them it's for your protection." "It's still stalking though," Zero said. Cross argued back saying no it wasn't, if it was for safety reason it's not considered stalking. Zero was going to argue back, but just then they both hear a loud "Kya," which made them look at each other in surprise, then it followed up with Zero being tackled on the floor.

"Yuki!" yelled Cross," You must be careful we don't want Zero to harm the child now do we?"

"I'm sorry dad, but I'm just soooo happy. I am going to be an aunt."

"Okay how do you both know? Did Kaname tell you?" Zero asked.

Both of them ignored the question and Zero for that matter. "Oh! I'm so happy for you Zero, and Kaname. I wonder what the child will be, a boy or a girl. What do you think Dad?"

"Oh I don't know, I hope it's a girl though," Cross said.

"But I want a boy," Yuki yelled back. They both started arguing with each other just like Cross and Zero had done before.

Zero getting mad that they were both ignoring him yelled "How do you both know!"

They both turned to him.

"Well…" they both said

"Well?" Zero asked.

"Kaname told us," they both said, scared of what Zero might do to them if they didn't tell him soon. Then again at the same time they both turned to each other, and did an "Oh-my-god-you-told-him- Face."

"Why do you both look like you guys did something bad?" Zero asked, all he did was tell them, how they knew.

Cross and Yuki both looked at each other and sighed. "Well, you see Zero, Kaname told us not to tell you that we know. We knew you were pregnant for a while now, maybe even before you found out. Kaname told us not to tell you, but since we found out that you found out, we decided not to hide it any longer," yuki said.

"So you knew for how long now?" Zero asked, getting angry.

"For a while," Cross said, moving behind Yuki in hopes that she might be able to protect him from Zero.

"And how long was "a while"?"

"For two months now Zero."

Zero turned to the door. "Kaname?" They all knew instead of him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't tell you before because I wanted to protect you, Zero."

"Protect me from what."

"Protect you from her."

That's all Zero needed to know what the whole thing was about. Her, or rather, "She" was back, and that meant a lot of blood was going to spill.

End of chapter :3 I hope this Is long enough for you guys ^^; and again sorry for the late update so much has come up ^^; plus I have to wait for my friend to tell me it's good or if I have to rewrite the whole story from scratch x.x

Mmm and I'm wondering what gender the child should be o.o I don't know :) I think I'll make you guys decide ^^; boy or girl :) highest vote wins :o


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long update . I meant to update sooner but I got lazy ^^; oh, and thanks again for the reviews I'm still thinking of what gender the baby is going to be, or maybe babies XD but right now a boy is winning :D.

Once again I don't own Vampire knight nor do I get money from making this story :D. (Wait it should be a sad face… D;)

Zero stood shocked for a couple of more minutes. Kaname had begun to feel worried. Maybe I shouldn't have told Zero about her, Kaname thought. No, Kaname shook his head, he was going to find out sooner or later, the sooner the better, thought Kaname.

After what seemed like an hour but was actually 10 minutes Zero finally got out of his shock.

"How long have you known that she is back?" Zero asked Kaname. Forgetting both Yuki and Cross, who were both still in the room.

"Let's just say I knew for a while now," Kaname said.

Zero didn't know if he should be pissed or not. His lover the one who he thought would never lie to him, and tell him everything, was doing the complete opposite, over and over again. So he did what any normal person would do, or rather what Zero thought was normal. He punched Kaname in the face.

Kaname who wasn't expecting that, fell to the floor, because of the power the punch had, he also had a shock look on his face.

He stayed there for 30 seconds before he stood up, he was holding his cheek, it didn't hurt anymore, but he was still shock that Zero had actually hit him then again he would hit himself too if he were Zero.

"Okay," Kaname said, "I probably deserved that."

"Probably? You mean you definitely deserved it," said Zero.

Kaname sighed, "Yeah I guess you're right Zero, I did deserve that." Kaname didn't want Zero to be angrier with him than he was already, so he just agreed. Even though he wanted to argue back, he didn't.

Yuki, who had stayed quiet all this time, said "Zero, Relax, Kaname-senpai, didn't tell you quickly for a good reason."

Zero who was not mad now, said "Yeah, well he shouldn't have lied to me when he said that he killed her."

"Zero," Kaname said, "I'm not talking about Shizuka."

This shocked Zero. Kaname didn't mean Shizuka, so who did he mean?

Zero started thinking about other people he didn't really get along with, female people. When he finally got the name in his head he said, "If it isn't Shizuka, do you mean…."

Ah cliffhanger :D and I'm sorry that it is sooo short compared with the other chapters D; I hope you guys are satisfied with this…..for a while ^^; I promise to update soon and also that the next chapter would be longer! :D oh and before I forget if I made any spelling mistakes sorry D;

I again thank you guys for the reviews :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Well it's been a long time since I have updated ^^ and sorry for that D: I was really busy,it wasn't because I was lazy to update that I updated late… no it was cause I was veeery busy…. XD moving on…**

**I again will thank everyone who reviewed or is it commented o.O ? Doesn't matter but thanks XD**

**Well I have nothing else to say I think o.O so moving on to the story :D oh wait, I don't own vampire knight or get any money from making this story blah blah blah… anyway story time!**

* * *

><p>Before Zero could have said the name, everyone in the room, well, Zero, and Kaname, both heard a scream. Both Zero and Kaname looked at each other. Words seemed to be said between the two, even though none of them were talking. Kaname shooked his head, and said "I'll be back soon." With that he left, Zero, Yuki, and Cross.<p>

Yuki and Cross were both lost. What happened? Why did Kaname leave so suddenly?

"Zero, what happened?" yuki asked.

"We heard something, so Kaname went to go check it out," Zero replied.

"I'm surprised Zero, I didn't think you would still be able to hear things from far since your, er problem," Cross said.

"Yeah, well, it's not like it's a sickness or something."

"True," Cross said.

All three of them stayed in the room waiting for Kaname to come back. Zero noticed that it was dark outside, had he really been in this room that long? He looked at the clock that was on Cross's desk 12:30am. I guess I have been here long, Zero thought.

After about twenty minutes of waiting, Zero had enough. "You guys stay here; Kaname is taking way too long." Zero left before Cross, or Yuki could say anything.

Yuki and Cross looked at eachother, "Should we stop him?" Yuki asked. Cross shook his head, "no whatever we say or try to do won't stop Zero, plus if we go, we probably won't be much of any help." Yuki looked at Cross, and said "Dad it sounds like you know what's happening or rather what's going to happen."

"Does it? Well I don't" Cross said, he later smiled, a smile that Yuki had never seen on her father's face. "If you say so," Yuki said wanting to end the conversation there.

* * *

><p>-With Zero-<p>

Zero had left the room running, he half expected Cross, or Yuki to come after him and stop him, but when he saw that neither of them were following him or stopping him for that matter, he had started to run as fast as he could. He wondered where the light from the halls were, but then he remembered that the Day class students should be asleep at this time.

Zero tried to remember where he had heard the scream. But when he couldn't remember where it came from he just stopped. He couldn't sense Kaname, so he didn't know where he should go from where he was.

He was about to turn around when he again heard the scream. He ran at the direction of it.

As he was running he started wondering why he heard another scream, Kaname had left a long time ago; sure enough he would have saved the person who was screaming by now.

When he stopped right in front of the room, he knew he heard the scream coming from he stopped. He made sure that he couldn't sense any vampires, low level vampires, when he didn't sense any he opened the door.

The room was pitch black. He could barely see his hands in front of him, if it wasn't for the small light that was coming from the opened door, he wouldn't be able to see a thing. He moved his hand behind his back to get out his Bloody Rose, but felt nothing but air. He cursed himself. He had forgotten his gun again. He was not living up to his Vampire Hunter name, if he can't even remember to bring his weapon.

When he made move to go back, and get his gun, the door closed. Great, Zero thought, I don't have a weapon and now I can't see anything. So he used something else, his sense's, that weren't very good mind you.

"Hello?" Zero yelled out, when he heard nothing, he felt stupid for screaming in the empty room, or what he thought was empty.

"Zero?" a voice said.

Zero knew that voice, it was Yuki's but wasn't Yuki at the office with Cross?

"Yuki?" Zero said back.

"Zero where are you? I followed you in here, but now I can't see anything." Yuki said.

"Yuki? Why aren't you with Cross?" Zero asked.

The voice stayed silent. Now Zero knew something was wrong. He put his guard up; he dropped it when he heard Yuki's voice. He felt someone was behind him, but before he could have turned around, he was hit in the back of his head with something hard. Zero fell on the ground. Before he fainted he heard someone say "and now your mine Zero."

* * *

><p>-With Kaname-<p>

Kaname had run as fast as he could when he heard the scream. It sounded like a girls scream but he couldn't be sure, now a days there were some men or rather guys, who screamed like girls, him not being in that category, his screams where very manly.

He ran outside the Day class dorms. He waited a while, seeing if he could hear the scream again. He couldn't sense anyone, anyone being a vampire. Maybe it was a pureblood, Kaname thought. He heard the scream again. He ran towards the scream, it was coming from the direction of the forest.

When he arrived to a clearing he was shocked. "What are you doing here?" Kaname said.

* * *

><p><strong>And cut XD. –phew- finished chp 6 :) I tried to make this chapter longer since the last one was really short…well the past chapters have been short also… anywho XD I hope you guys liked this chapter and forgive me if I made any spelling mistakes . I know I usually make a lot XD<strong>

**Anyway see you guys next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So i know its been a while since ive uploaded...okay a long while o.o but im glad to say i am back to restarting "New Life" :D i'm still wondering why i called it that .? oh yea hmm ive been busy with school, coaching Q.Q and a lot of other stuff i mean come on im only seventeen no freedom D:? any who thanks for everyone who reviewed like before :) and please forgive me for any spelling mistakes. Oh and i still dont own Vampire knight D: not like i ever will...**

* * *

><p>"I thought you had died. Zero made sure you died" Kaname said shocked.<p>

"I'm hurt Kaname, that isn't a way to greet your uncle now is it? The man standing in front of Kaname said. Kaname just glared, how is this possible? Rido died, he saw how Zero killed the man, there was no possible way he could have survived, But here he stands. What's wrong in this picture?

"Don't worry about little stuff, like on why I am here Kaname, you should be worried about more important things…"

Kaname looked confused at Rido "what do you mean?"

"I wonder how protected your lover is?" Rido asked. He then lifted his arm. Kaname looked confused. Immediately two level E's appeared. Rido turned to the two level E's and asked "Have we gotten what she wanted?"

One of the Level E's nodded. Rido smiled, Kaname of course couldn't see that smile, Rido turned back to Kaname the smile still on his face.

"Good," was his only response.

It took Kaname a few seconds before he realized what Rido had meant. What they wanted was Zero. He felt completely stupid, he left the most important person in his life alone, and pregnant no less. Even after he discovered that people were after Zero. He thought that they wouldn't try anything if they knew that Kaname was in school. He was wrong. The moment he left his side they got him, they got Zero. A few seconds after that realization, he ran back to cross's office. His mind empty of everything and everyone his only thought was on Zero.

Rido just saw his nephew run. He smiled he didn't mind at the moment that Kaname ran off, they got what they wanted and that is all that mattered. He knew in time that he would have Kaname he just had to wait.

-Scene change-

"At last, I have him" Rido smiled. He lifted the persons hand and kissed it. "I would do everything to get what I want."

"And you will" the person said, An evil smile was plastered on the persons face. "As soon as Kaname learns who took Zero, he will come running here. Like a prince to save his princess."

"Yes, and that's when I get him," Rido said.

"Yes," the person said.

A level E came rushing inside the castle. "He is here."

Both of them weren't shocked at all. They knew it was only a matter of time before Kaname would have found them.

"What do you wish us to do Yuki?" Rido asks.

* * *

><p><strong>And done :) i know its pretty short right q.q? well not like any of my other chapters have been long either . oh well but there goes chapter 7 onward to chapter 8 right :)? which will come up by next week o.o hopefully if my coaching doesnt take much of my time again D: see you guys next time :D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**-Yuki-**

She had betrayed Zero, and Kaname. All because of her jealousy towards both of them. It wasn't too long ago where both Kaname and Zero were fighting for her attention. Now they were fighting but they were fighting for each other's attention and love. She never dreamed that they would end up together, she had always thought that she would end up with one of them, have a baby with one of them. Now they are going to have a baby, but with each other.

It wasn't her fault though. They had betrayed her first; now she was just returning the favor. Everyone had thought that Rido had died. He almost did but she had helped him recover to his usual self. Her idea was simple, make Kaname and Zero break up. Rido had promise her that. But seeing him now, looking at the uncounsious pregnant Zero, she wasn't too sure about her decision. She just wanted them to fight for her attention again, not the other way around.

So when Rido had asked her that question, "What do you wish us to do Yuki?" she wasn't too sure on how to answer that. The guilt she had for putting Zero and Kaname in danger like this was weighing on her. So she answered as best as she could "I'm okay with whatever you want to do now Rido."

It wasn't the best thing she could have said she knows this. But she didn't want Rido to be mad at her. She knew how Rido took care of people who had betrayed them. She didn't want to die. But it might be too late for that she could feel the deathly aura Kaname was setting free, when he had arrivied to the small cabin that wasn't too far from the Academy. It wasn't the best place they could have hidden but they weren't trying to hide. They were waiting for Kaname.

The only way the knew to get to Kaname was to go for Zero, so they had threaten the life of Zero and the unborn child, just for this moment. Rido's moment, not her's again.

* * *

><p><strong> -Kaname-<strong>

He had ran as fast as he could back to the Aacdemy, back to where he hoped Zero was. He made it in record time in Cross's office, but Zero wasn't there. Nor was Yuki. Had Rido tooken both Zero and Yuki? He wondered. Cross was still there in his office, looking at Kaname a bit of confusion on his face.

"Kaname?" He heard him say.

"Where are Yuki and Zero?" Cross just shrugged. "Zero had went to look for you, and Yuki followed him. I don't know where they are now."

That was all Kaname needed to hear before he ran out the room and began to search for his lover, and his sister. He searched every room and no Zero or Yuki. I was beginning to get mad. Was what Rido saying true? Did he actually take his Zero away? He began to panic. He knew it wouldn't help him, Zero or Yuki if he began to panic but he couldn't help it.

It was no more than ten minutes that he felt Zero. Not only him but Yuki and Rido's as well. So the bastard did manage to take them both. He would make sure that Rido would pay for taking his family.

He almost himself when he realized how close they were. They were hidden in a cabbin. An old one at that. How he didn't sense them before, was a mystery, until he realised that he was in a state of panic for fifteen minutes. But it didn't matter now, he was here and he was going to take both of them back safely and end Rido's life once and for all.

* * *

><p><strong>So it has been a long time since I have updated I know :'( but I will continue to update until this story is finish! Sorry for any mistakes, and please tell me if I did any xD I hope you enjoy this chapter, hopefully it clears up any confusing stuff, if not please ask me and I will answer with the best of my abilities. See you all later!<strong>


End file.
